FAQ
Ask a Question Habits, Dailies, & Todos *What is habit tracking? *Should this task be a Habit, Daily, or Todo? *What do the task colors represent? *How do I customize a task's value? *I'm going on vacation, how can I disable my Dailies? *I'm missing some, or all, of my tasks! Where did they go? *My dailies didn't reset *How does HabitRPG know that I really did my tasks? My Avatar and Settings *What happens when my character dies? *How do I restart my character? *What's the difference between a re-roll and a reset? *I want my avatar to be pink polka-dotted. How do I do that? *I saw something called User ID under Settings. What is it? Pets and Rewards *What do gold and silver stand for? *What are gems? *I haven't received my backer gems yet. Where are they? *What are the benefits of wearing armor? *Why do I need a new weapon? *I want a pet. How do I get one? *I haven't received a drop yet! *I'm getting more potions than eggs (or vice versa) *What are rare pets? Social *Guilds vs Parties *Why join a party? Classes *What is this blue bar for? I don’t need Mana, do I? *What is the Class system? *What are attributes and how do I assign them? *Help! I just want to keep playing the way I was, do I have to change classes? *How do I change classes? Miscellaneous *How do I switch from Facebook authentication to using my own username/password? *Which browsers does HabitRPG support? *Removing ads if you backed the Kickstarter *Why do I see BrowserQuest art here? *When do I unlock features? *What timezone to my dailies use? *How do I support HabitRPG? *How can I get involved? *Are there Mobile Apps? *Who are the Staff members? *Who are the NPCs? *Android 2.3 & Windows Phone Apps? *What is the Shade Armor? *What are the Tavern Chat rules? *Submitting Bugs What is habit tracking? Habit tracking is keeping tabs on all your habits to help you improve. It is to life what calorie-counting is to diets (and calorie-counting falls under the habit-tracking umbrella). See Trackers vs Lifehackers for more information and website examples. There are many habit-tracking apps, but HabitRPG takes a different spin: treating your goals and habits like a Role Playing Game (RPG). If you've played RPGs growing up, this app will make sense to you; otherwise, it may be overwhelming at first. Be sure to follow the tutorial when you first load the website, and if you're still confused watch this video tutorial. Back to Top Should this task be a Habit, Daily, or Todo? There are three main differences between these types of tasks: **'Repetition:' Habits and dailies are tasks you know will be repeated frequently. Todo are one-time tasks with little or no repetition, like getting a root canal. **'Schedule:' Dailies happen on a schedule, whether that is every day, weekdays only, weekends only, or specific days of the week. Habits happen when they happen, sometimes multiple times a day and sometimes skipping a day or two. **'Penalties: ' Habits and todos have no penalty for not doing something in a timely manner. Dailies automatically penalize you if you don't do it on time. So, if your task is a one off, make it a todo. If you need to work on a habit, like quitting smoking, put it in the habit column. And scheduled, repeatable tasks, such as taking your dog for its morning walk, put under the daily column. The one caveat to this is for habits or todos that you need to seriously work on. Because dailies are the only tasks with an automatic penalty, I suggest you put difficult habits or todos in the dailies column, to increase the motivation to get them done. Back to Top What do the task colors represent? The hue of each of your tasks (i.e. habits, dailies, and todos) will change based how well you currently are accomplishing that task. Each new goal starts out at yellow, or neutral. Perform dailies or positive habits more frequently and they move toward green. Miss a daily or give in to a bad Habit and the goal moves toward Red. Progress in any red goals will gain you more points. Setbacks with red habits or missed red dailies will cause higher health damage. (Note: Todos do not inflict damage.) The aim is to encourage you to make extra effort to make progress in your neglected goals. Note that any habits or dailies you begin to neglect will move toward red. Dailies have an extra color - grey. Refer to Grey Days (or Dailies) for more information on this. Back to the Top How do I customize a task's value? Some tasks are more valuable to you than others. Finishing your research paper, for example, should be worth more points than flossing your teeth. Instead of customizing value upon task-creation, HabitRPG calculates a task's value automatically over time. The longer something sits without being completed (Dailies and Todos), the more valuable it becomes; and the more frequently you complete Dailies, the less valuable they become. Trust in the system's machine-learning of task-values. If you absolutely must customize a task's value, there's a "difficulty" setting under the Advanced section of task-editing. Back to Top I'm going on vacation, how can I disable my Dailies? Sometimes life interevenes and it's actually healthier NOT to be working. If you're zipping off for a tropical getaway or coughing up a lung, feel free to Rest in the Inn! Resting in the Inn freezes your entire account, so that you can enjoy your sunshine or chicken soup in peace. There's a minimum stay of 24 hours, but after that you can check out any time you like! The Inn is located in the Tavern. To access it, click on your picture, and then click on on the "Tavern" tab. There's a green button to the left that says "Rest in the Inn." Click it, and you're home free! (NOTE: If you can't see the button, resize your window--larger or smaller--until you do. There's a bug that will be fixed in the future.) What if you'd rather just disable a specific Daily? Dailies have a "Repeat" field, which specifies on which days of the week this item is due. This is useful if you don't use Habit on the weekends, or you want to exercise only every other day, etc. To disable a single Daily, just set its repeats such that it isn't due on any days at all. See this screenshot. Back to Top I'm missing some, or all, of my tasks! It's very likely you have a filter activated (see this screenshot), and few or none of your tasks tagged with that filter. Simply deactivate the filter. This is a common mistake, and we'll work on making things more obvious in the rewrite. Back to Top My dailies didn't reset Every morning, your dailies should uncheck themselves, and your avatar take damage from any missed dailies. This process is called "cron" (aka, the daily roll-over). If it didn't happen and it should have, there are few things to check: *Is your custom day-start set till after now? See Options > Settings > Custom Day Start. If it's set to 11, and your time is now 10, cron won't happen for another hour. *Have you refreshed / synced? Cron doesn't happen automatically, you have to trigger it but interacting with something (anything) - simply click a task, or click "Sync" from the user drop-down, or refresh the page. This is true of most things in Habit - your page doesn't "catch up" until you interact with something (eg, chat is out of date until you post a new chat, or click "Sync" - we want to change this eventually, of course) If your dailies still haven't reset, chime in on this issue. Back to Top How does HabitRPG know that I really did my tasks? HabitRPG does not really know that you did any of the tasks you set up and then check. We have not set up cameras to watch you day and night, nor have we bribed your family to tell us if you're following your task lists. We believe in the honor system, because in the end you only hurt yourself if you lie. Back to Top What happens when my character dies? Like old school RPGs, if and when your health points are reduced zero, your character "dies", and you lose a level and one piece of equipment (i.e., if you have a Gold sword you go all the way back to Training sword). It's time to take a deep breath, and work on your tasks and habits. You may want to pick an easy habit or task to do, or one you have been neglecting and see your experience points and gold start building back up. If you find yourself facing death frequently, you may find it helpful to Reroll to clean your slate, resetting tasks and habits back to yellow. You may also want to weigh in on the Death Mechanic enhancements which are under consideration, or join discussions on the subject on the forums. Back to Top How do I restart my character? Many people have requested the ability to start completely from scratch. This is highly discouraged because you'll lose historical data, which is useful for graphing your progress over time. However, some people find it useful in the beginning after playing with the app for a while - once they've become accustomed to how things work, they want to start playing "for real". To do this: #Go to the Options page. #Click on the Settings tab. #Scroll down to the Danger Zone. #Click on the Reset button. Back to Top What's the difference between a re-roll and a reset? A re-roll merely takes all of your tasks and sets them to neutral (the color yellow). A reset keeps your character's name and user ID, but changes everything else back to level 1. So, no experience points, only 50/50 health points, no gold, only level 1, no silver, no armor, only a training sword, and no eggs, hatching potions, or pets. Back to Top I want my avatar to be pink polka-dotted. How do I do that? Good question. At the moment, HabitRPG uses art from BrowserQuest for the avatars. But if you want a custom look, feel free to head over to github and volunteer as a pixel artist . Back to the Top User ID Your user ID is a large hex number that represents you in the database (e.g. 2F1E4FC0-81FD-11DA-9156-00036A0F876A). You need this if you want to join a party or if you need a developer to fix your account. You can find somebody else's User ID by clicking on their name in chat or their picture if they are in your party. You can find your own by clicking on the 'API' tab under Settings. The other hex number here is your API Token. Sharing this publicly could grant unwanted access to your account. Treat it as you would a password. Back to Top What do gold and silver stand for? Gold and silver are earned by the completion of tasks. Silver is a fraction of Gold: 25 Silver = .25 Gold You can use gold and silver to buy rewards for your labor, both custom rewards (such as, watch an episode of TV) or in-game equipment (such as potions to restore your health or armor to protect against damage from neglected daily tasks). For your custom rewards, click on the Gold coin next to a reward to change the price. You can also enter reward costs in decimals. Thus, if you have a .25 GP "Eat cookie" reward and 50 silver, you can afford to eat two cookies. Back to Top What are gems? Gems are an in-game currency that can be purchased with real currency. If you love us, this is the easiest way to help us out! HabitRPG has no wish to drain your pocket change, but those who use and appreciate the project can support us by turning real-world quarters into gems. In return for your generosity, you'll get to do many fun things like buying eggs to complement all those potion drops, food to grow a nice strong mount, and eventually specialty hairstyles and armor to impress friend and foe alike! Back to Top I haven't received my backer gems Gems (previously tokens) are visible in the upper right-hand corner of all of the RPG pages (accessed by clicking on your avatar). If you see that you still haven't received your gems, see this post. Back to Top What are the benefits of wearing armor? Armor, such as the helmet, shield or chain mail, protects against health point loss from incomplete daily tasks. Wearing armor will not defend you from health point loss for taking rewards you have not earned. You get the benefit of the item you are wearing, plus the benefit of any other items. Back to Top Why do I need a new weapon? Weapons increase the experience and gold gained from completing habits, dailies or to do tasks. Hence it will allow you to gain experience faster than if you did not have a weapon and would therefore reduce the number of tasks required to level up your avatar. Back to Top I want a pet. How do I get one? To hatch a pet, you will need to obtain both an egg and a potion. There are currently two ways to get these. You could either buy them with gems or find them through the random drop mechanic. They can then be combined in the inventory (by clicking on the egg, then the potion you want to hatch it with, or vice versa - Alexander will tell you which you are currently "holding") and a pet will hatch. To "wear" the pet (display it on your avatar) you must click on it in the stable tab. Pets can be changed as much as you like to suit your mood. Some potions are rarer than others. There are also some pets that require a different mechanic to obtain such as the veteran wolf (for veteran users) or the hydra (for contributors). Back to Top I haven't received a drop yet! The drop mechanic is thus: task.value * 1% chance. This means that the red tasks have a much higher chance of dropping an item than the green or blue tasks (task devaluation is exponential, so "much higher" is right). This rewards focusing on your shortcomings more than your championed habits. However, the higher your streak on a Daily, the greater your drop chance gets, so you are also rewarded for consistency! Back to Top I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other Some people express getting way more potions than eggs (or only potions and NO eggs), and some experience the exact opposite. Unfortunately it's just luck of the draw - the system is completely random (33% eggs, 33% potions, 33% food). In fact, most people get an expected distribution. You can see the code here , and an experiment conducted by a few community members on 1,000 drops showing expected results . If you still think the algorithm is off, take a peak at that code and see if you can spot any loopholes. Back to Top What are rare pets? Rare pets are awarded on special occasions and can't be obtained through the normal pet mechanic. *The Veteran Wolf was awarded in Fall 2013 to the users who survived the old, bug-filled version of HabitRPG before the site's switch to the new, smooth-running Angular framework. *The Turkey was gifted to all habit users during the 2013 Thanksgiving celebrations in the US. *The Hydra is awarded to HabitRPG contributors that achieve level 6 on the contribution tiers. *The Cerberus was a thank you gift to those who backed habit in the Kickstarter Campaign. There will likely be other rare pets in the future! Back to Top Guilds vs Parties: What's the difference? Guilds and parties are similar, but different in an important way. In a party, your party members show up in the header to the right of your avatar, and are thus a bit more personal - you can see how they're doing on a day-to-day basis, and they you. This often leads to peer pressure to get your act together (accountability partnerships, the whole point of HabitRPG!). Additionally, once Quests are added to Habit, you'll be able to quest with your party (but not with guilds). If you share the game with friends, joining a party together can be a good way to encourage new players to stick with it. (Keep in mind, you can only join one party at a time.) Guilds have some of the benefits of parties (chat-room and Challenges), but are less visual, sometimes less personal,and you can't quest with them. Think of parties as your close friends, and guilds as interest groups. Scenario: you'd be in a party with your close friends, and you may join the "Stop Smoking", "Get Fit", "Scholars", etc guilds. You could also use private guilds as faux parties, when you're already in a party but also want to check in with your coworkers. You can also join or create guilds for groups that you participate in elsewhere, which may have very active and helpful communities. Guilds can be an important source of help, advice and information. Guilds will often include experienced and helpful members who have stuck with the game for a while. Guild discussions will often cover questions, motivation and sucesses. An active guild will also often have challenges going on, with discussions about how to succeed at them. Back to Top Why join a party? Joining a party increases accountability, and promotes shared ideas and experiences. You're more likely to stick to your goals when someone can see you dying. It's embarrassing, especially when your friends start giving you grief (speaking from personal experience in Habit). Parties also allow you to see and display the in game rewards that you are all working so hard to get, such as pets, weapons and armor. So beyond just being in a party (or guild for that matter), what features are a available to increase accountability? Currently, you can create Challenges for your party (more on trello), guilds and the Tavern. In addition to that, the devs are working on Quests and the Class System. All this party-promotion is for one purpose: accountability. We want your friends to hold you to your goals ("dude, I've already collected 10 feathers - get your crap together"), and to pick you up when you're down ("I healed you, you're good now - finish your dailies :)"). Playing solo will only last so long, it's social accountability and encouragement that will make your self-improvement soar. Back to Top What is this blue bar for? Do I need Mana? Mana (MP) can be used to make your goals less harmful or more rewarding. It can also be used to help your party members. You have limited amounts, so you don't abuse these options. The options appear in a special "spells" section in the rewards column. Options differ depending on your chosen class. Strictly speaking, no, you don't need this, you can get along fine in HabitRPG ignoring it, but you may find these options helpful when faced with difficult tasks. What is the Class system? This system still needs some explaining here, but you can check out the class system article in the meantime. There is also an on-going Trello discussion during the design phase. Back to Top Help! I just want to keep playing the way I was, do I have to change classes? You can keep your current playing style, just choose Warrior when classes unlocks. If desired, under Profile>Stats and Achievements>Attributes box, pick auto-allocate. See also, How do I change classes? Currently, you can change classes once for free when you unlock the class system. Thereafter, it costs gems to change classes. To change classes, go to Profile>Stats and Achievements>Attributes and click the Change Classes button. Back to Top What are Attributes and How Do I assign them? Task Attributes are categories for your goals: Physical, Mental, Social, Other. Character Attributes are qualities of your character (Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, Perception) which affect gameplay. If you choose to enable auto-allocation of points, the system will automatically add a point to your character attributes based on which category of tasks saw the most improvement. Physical gives a point to ‘’Strength'', ‘’Mental'' to ‘’Intelligence'', Social to ‘’Constitution'' and ‘’Other'' to ‘’Perception’’. ‘''' If you do not choose automatic allocation, you can assign the character attribute points as you wish. For more information, and suggestions for deciding which attribute to map your task to, see class system article. Back to Top Switch from Facebook authentication to Username / Password Many people are requesting to switch from using Facebook authentication to Local (username / password) authentication. Unfortunately there's not easy way to do this, so I have to do a bit of database surgery. You'll need to do the following: *Create a new user: Log out > Click Play > Register with the username / password that you desire *Email me (1) your new Local UserID (UUID) , found in Options > Settings > API (direct link ), (2) and your current Facebook user's UUID We'll replace your current user's auth property with the new Local user's auth property, then delete the new user, and email you back when that's done. Then you'll need to just log out and log back in. Back to Top Which browsers does HabitRPG support? Currently, HabitRPG runs on: #Firefox #Chrome #Safari #Most mobile browsers While the rewrite of HabitRPG.com mostly supports Internet Explorer, there may be some compatibility issues, especially in older versions. For best results, use a different browser, such as Chrome. If you encounter any difficulties, let us know. Back to Top I backed the Kickstarter, but I still see ads. How do I remove them? If you backed the Kickstarter, ads will be removed for you automatically. However, you have to have filled out the survey, correctly inputing your user id (see these instructions). If you haven't done that yet, go do it now and I'll be taking another database migration pass in the near future. If you incorrectly entered your user id (aka, you remember filling out the survey, the ads are still there) - get in touch with me. Back to Top Why do I see BrowserQuest art here? Our pixel art originally comes from Mozilla BrowserQuest, and has since been augmented for new features. Some have been opposed to this "design recycling" (same opposition to our using Twitter Bootstrap), but here's our reasoning: Firstly, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0 granting us use, and the guys over at BQ (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it - which is mostly developers & designers who have been keeping abreast HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia - it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. Back to Top When do I unlock features? If you're new to HabitRPG, you may notice a lot of people chatting about features that you can't find. "Wait a minute," you might be saying. "Pets? Armor? Why can't I find these?" In order to provide incentive to keep improving your life, HabitRPG unlocks new motivational features a bit at a time. For example, the Rewards store, enabling you to buy items, is unlocked when you reach Level Two. Why don't you go wash some dishes or turn in an assignment to discover the rest? Back to Top What timezone to my dailies use? Dailies reset based on your own timezone, not the server's. When you first load the webpage, it asks "is this user's timezone up-to-date?" (aka, have they just started playing, or are they in a different timezone than usual?). If not, update their TZ automatically. Then the server will run daily roll-over when you make your first request in the morning, using your own timezone. Back to Top How do I support HabitRPG? Aww, thanks for asking! Right now the easiest and most helpful way to support HabitRPG is to buy gems. You can purchase gems by going to the Options view. In the top right-hand corner, you will see your gems. Click on them, and you will have the option to support HabitRPG by buying some. As our thank-you, you will have your ads disabled, and you will get to use them to buy eggs and/or hatching potions. You can also use them to open a Guild! Gem prices are currently in US Dollars. We will also have more items that can be purchased with gems down the line. Back to Top How can I get involved? We need all the help we can get! Check out Contributing to HabitRPG for more information. Back to Top Are there Mobile Apps? Yes, there are! You can download the Android app here, and the iPhone app here. Please note that currently, the Android app does not work for version 2.3 due to a known issue; we are trying to fix this. There is an unofficial Windows Phone app in the works, but not an official one thus far. Back to Top Who are the Staff members? HabitRPG is a very lucky to benefit from having lots of amazing people in its community. To get to know some of the heavy-hitters, check out this ongoing feature on the blog! Meet the Staff. Back to Top Who are the NPCs? The HabitRPG NPCs are the highest-tier backers of the Kickstarter, who were rewarded for their patronage by becoming Non-Player Characters in our fair land. You can read about them in this blog series here! Back to Top Android 2.3 & Windows Phone Apps? HabitRPG's official app has issues functioning on Android 2.3 & Windows Phone. Follow Github issue #85 for the details, and chime in there if you think you can help us test or fix the issues. In the mean time, there are fantastic 3rd party apps on both markets: MagicMicky's Android App, Jakob Pedersen's WP App. Because these apps are so great, we're not currently prioritizing the official app's release to Android 2.3 & WP8; we recommend using these apps instead. Remember, HabitRPG is an open source ecosystem of sharing and contribution. If someone built a amazing app using the same API, then that's what we'll recommend. Back to Top What is the Shade Armor? You may see that some HabitRPG users have animated Shade armor. This was a special reward for the people who backed high-level tiers in HabitRPG's Kickstarter campaign, and is not currently available through any other channel. But soon we'll be introducing animated contributor armor, so stay tuned for that! Back to Top What are the Tavern Chat rules? The Tavern chat can be located by clicking the tab "Tavern" in the Options page (accessed by clicking on your avatar while you are on the Tasks page). Currently, there are no official rules, but keep in mind that we want HabitRPG to be an all-ages site, so please try to refrain from using colorful language. Second, it goes without saying not to be unkind or spam or behave offensively, but luckily the HabitRPG community has always been incredibly kind, polite, and helpful to each other. Let's continue to spread that positive attitude! Back to Top I found a bug. How do I submit it? If you are having a problem with HabitRPG and believe you have found a bug, or even if you just believe that something is missing, please let our developers know on GitHub. Instructions for submitting bugs on GitHub are here. Thanks for helping us make HabitRPG even better! Back to Top Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges